


None of This Same-Day Bullshit

by androgenius



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Events of Movie, save for the resolution of Kristoff's and Anna's relationship. A few months after Arendelle is unthawed once more, Kristoff is still in love with Anna, but with no clear answers as to where their relationship stood, he didn't know what to think-- at least until Anna decided to take matters into her own hands and drag Kristoff back to Oaken's Sauna to attempt to seduce him herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None of This Same-Day Bullshit

Going back to Oaken's trading post to _actually_ enjoy the sauna had been something that Anna had promised Kristoff at one point on their snowy adventure to go see Elsa to stop their eternal winter. Something about-- _once this is all over, we'll go back and actually d-defrost again in that sauna! Though we might have to disguise you so that Oaken doesn't throw you back out again_ \-- and even though Kristoff would have never held her to it, exactly, he certainly wasn't about to complain when she decided to drag him back. 

But that didn't make it any less awkward than it had been even after just meeting her the first time-- if anything, from Kristoff's point of view, it was even more so. 

He hadn't kissed her. Anna, having managed to save herself by saving her sister, as well, had completely circumvented the whole kissing-her-true-love matter entirely. Which was all well and good-- Kristoff was all about women's rights as much as he felt it wasn't really his business-- but it meant that he really didn't have any idea of what to do make of them. For all he knew, she hadn't even been calling for him _to_ kiss him. Even if she didn't have a fiancé anymore, that didn't exactly give him any right to swoop in and claim her like a _war prize_.

From where Kristoff was standing, there was absolutely no evidence to support the fact that she even liked him that way. So he kept his mouth shut.

The problem, of course, arose with the question of their sauna trip, something Kristoff had long-forgotten by the time Anna brought it up again a few months after Arendelle's defrosting, promptly dragging him back up the same mountain again, a trek thankfully much easier even despite the snow-covered ground now that they could take Sven and Kristoff's gorgeous new sled.

Covering up his face with his scarf, Anna grinned, holding up a finger as she hurried inside the trading post. Watching an animated conversation happening through the window, Kristoff heaved a great sigh, petting Sven as he shook his head. "She's nothing but trouble, you know that?"

" _But you're in love with her!_ " he intoned, lowering his voice to mimick Sven, Kristoff sighing all over again. 

"That doesn't mean that I didn't make _her_ feelings all up in my head."

Anna came bursting through the doors before Sven could reply, grinning and hurriedly waving Kristoff inside.

"Okay, Buddy. You wait out here, and I'll be back before you-- hey, no need to push! I'm going already!" Massaging his rear from where Sven's antlers had shoved him forward, he scowled over his shoulder before following Anna inside. "All clear?"

"All clear!" she nodded, eagerly tugging on his hand to lead him inside.

"Towels and changing rooms are over there," Oaken pointed out helpfully, Anna hurriedly urging Kristoff onward before he could throw the man behind the counter any more dirty looks. 

"You don't think this is kind of... inappropriate?" he started slowly, pulling off his clothes only to wrap a towel around his waist. He could only imagine what state Anna had to be in in her changing room, his face turning a brilliant shade of pink as he peeked around the curtain to see if she was ready yet.

"What? Of course it's not inappropriate, silly! It's just friends getting warm again... like next to a cozy fire."

And yet, cozy fires, in his experience, could be pretty romantic just on their own, Kristoff blinking for a moment through the curtain before stepping out and heading into the sauna, the steam rising up making him almost hopeful that he wouldn't have to see too much of Anna and... bare skin. Anna on her own was fine. Well-- that wasn't entirely true. Anna on her own was already a bit of a handful. And certainly tempting enough. He'd come so close to kissing her once only to fail and have her almost die that now he just wasn't so sure about the whole thing, which meant that seeing her naked and beautiful was like-- well, _torture_ , really. And of his own devising, no less!  _  
_

Watching the door open, a new puff of steam entered the room, Kristoff's eyes widening as he saw her step through the fog to move to sit, bare arms and legs and... her chest just above her breasts coming into focus.

"So... uh..." Awkwardly reaching to touch on the back of his neck, Kristoff tore his gaze off of her after a long moment, trying desperately to look anywhere else at all. "This is nice."

From all the averting eye contact, he didn't catch her scooting closer to him for quite a while-- at least not until she's sitting right beside him, Kristoff jumping slightly as he stared at her, scooting a few paces away from her again.

"Anna--"

"It's okay, you know. You don't have to feel so uncomfortable around me all the time," she slowly nodded, promptly scooting after him.

"No, see, I really do," he started, grabbing his towel to pass by the doorway to sit opposite her again, "because you're a princess, and I'm just..."

"Just the royal ice deliverer?"

"Not that there's anything wrong with the title, I just don't think a guy like me could ever stand the chance with someone like... you."

Not that that seemed to be stopping her, Anna promptly getting up and going after him, moving to sit beside him with a small smile.

"You forget that I'm not Elsa."

"So?! That doesn't change anything!"

Scooting to sidle up to him, she gently placed her hand on his knee.

"If you're worried-- about-- you know. That time? When we didn't kiss? Then you should know that... I wanted to, and even though you probably definitely know this for sure, I promise that saving my sister's life had nothing to do not wanting to kiss you, though, like I said, that's probably obvious, and it has occurred to me that maybe you just didn't want to kiss _me_ , so naturally I didn't want to say anything because what kind of girl wants to be turned down by the love of her life, right, but I kept hoping that maybe if I could bring you here and seduce you--" 

"Seduce me?!" 

Breathless by the time he cut her off, Anna nodded hurriedly. 

"I'm naked under this towel, Kristoff."

He knew that, really. But the reminder still made his ears turn pink, and he quickly turned to look in another direction again before she pulled his face back to look at her.

"But now I'm not so sure anymore if you ever really wanted to kiss me."

A part of him had to wonder if he'd ever moved so fast, but before he fully realized what was happening, he took her face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her, neither of them wearing anything but a towel. Still. It couldn't be a worse idea, really, especially not when it came to matters of self-control, but nevertheless, here they were.

And far more importantly, Anna was _kissing him back_.

Leaning into her, he decided that she was far too short for them to keep doing this with her sitting beside him, and pulling her into his lap was his first mistake-- depending on one's perspective. It made them both more comfortable, made kissing her easier, and made her more accessible to touch.

Therein laid the second problem. 

The second mistake-- if one could call it that-- was Kristoff's follow-through in wanting to touch her sides. How could he have known that she would be ticklish enough to raise her arms and let the towel drop? 

The unexpected puff of steam seemed almost like a commentary on the present contents of Kristoff's brain, just sort of blinking as he stared at her front-- at least until he realized how inappropriate it was to be staring at the Princess of Arendelle's chest like she was some kind of a painting. 

Although, if anyone's chest was a true work of art...

The third and final mistake, thus, was an involuntary reaction, Anna's eyes widening all of a sudden as she saw the way his towel had uncomfortably tented between them.

"Oh--"

"Oh-- that's-- it's-- nothing!"

"Nothing?! Look at how big it is!"

"That's not what I-- this is not the time to comment on my size!"

But Anna seemed to have had different ideas, regardless. Instead of talking, there was supposed to be-- what-- undressing? Touching? Kissing? 

And right in line with this theory, Anna decided to get up and cover the small window in the door to the sauna with her towel. Kristoff thought he might die.

"Your turn," she whispered quietly, offering him a small smile.

"My turn?" he whispered right back, just pointing to himself in shock, his gaze falling to his noticeable-- and rather problematic-- evidence hiding beneath his towel. "Oh-- no. That's even more inappropriate for a princess to be doing--" he held his hand out in a gesture as if to ward her off, Anna's face falling all over again.

"You don't want to?"

 _Dear god._ What was a man supposed to say to _that_?

"You're not the one that's going to be turned into the official Arendelle _Ice Sculpture_ upon touching the queen's younger sister inappropriately!"

"Oh, come _on_!" she stomped her foot, making her way back over to him. "We've waited this long! Besides... what Elsa doesn't know..." She was starting to peel back his towel.

"Won't hurt her?" 

He had a terrible feeling about this. Although if it was the lack of blood in his own brain, or actual evidence of psychic inclinations on his part, he couldn't be sure.

"Precisely!"

Watching as she moved back to sit in his lap, Kristoff sighed softly, seemingly to finally admit defeat opposite his perfect princess. 

"You really want to do this?"

"I really want to do this."

"With me?"

" _Of course_ with you, you dolt! Who else?!"

"Really?"

This time, she was the one to kiss him again, leaning into him for a long moment as his hands found her hips to gently squeeze. If he was honest, he wasn't sure there was a single part of her that he didn't adore every last bit of the way. 

"Really," she pulled away with a small smile, taking one of Kristoff's hands in hers to bring up to her breasts to touch.

"It's okay," she nodded. "I don't mind."

And then, suddenly, something made sense. Anna had been kept lonely and isolated for most of her life growing up, losing her sister to every bedroom door in her face, losing her parents at an early age. If he was honest with himself, it only made sense that she'd crave touch almost as much as love, and the realization was just enough for him to finally give into her, kissing her back properly as he let himself touch her-- properly, this time.

Pulling her on top of him, he lined up at her entrance only to tease her clit with the head of his cock, a sheepish smile coming over his face when she started giggle about it tickling again, Kristoff letting his thumb take over in his place, just watching her face so fondly.

"Shh, relax. I promise it'll feel good."

But even so, between the smile on her face and the laughter that occasionally leaves her throat whenever he gets _just_ ; the right spot, and the way she makes his entire insides feel, he can't help but love every second of it-- because it's so much like how loving Anna _should_ be, and not even remotely normal in the least.

Slipping two fingers inside of her to gently move, he stretches her slightly before moving to line up at her entrance.

"I love you, Anna," he admits quietly enough for it to be a secret shared just by the two of them, Anna smiling right back at him.

"I love you, too."

The first stroke is agony. He's going too slowly, eager to protect her from the pain even when she just barely hisses at it, the second no better, no different. It isn't until Anna starts wincing as she grinds out for him to _start moving already!!_ that he picks up the pace a bit, moving to hold her close as he moves her up and down his lap. 

It's on the fourth or fifth stroke (at one point there get to be too many for him to want to keep count, not wanting to focus on much other than Anna and the sweat between their bodies) that he realizes that doing this in the sauna makes for a far greater revenge than anything else. 

Judging by the way Anna screams, every bit as loud as she is in daily life, and no matter how many times he tries to keep her quiet, Oaken is never going to let them come here again. 

Kristoff doesn't mind. Making his _f_ _iancée_ come over and over again right where they first met seems like a perfect resolution to the story, just as asking her to finally marry him is. 

At least he could wait for it, unlike some people. And now, months after their first meeting, it was long overdue. 

"None of this same day bullshit," he had muttered to himself, chuckling all the way back to where Sven looked almost as triumphant at the sight of them both as Kristoff felt. 

Apparently, the kink in Anna's step and the ridiculous grin on her face spoke for themselves. 

And if Kristoff was honest with himself, he wouldn't have wanted it any differently.


End file.
